Wrestling-Matcharten
Beim Wrestling gibt es eine Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten, Matches anzusetzen. Dies betrifft die Art und Anzahl der Teilnehmer, die Art und Weise, das Match zu beenden sowie an den dessen Ausgang geknüpfte Bedingungen. Matches und deren Vorbereitung, das ausgearbeitete Fehdenprogramm, werden nach einer Storyline geführt, in der schon die Sieger und die Verlierer feststehen. Ein Wrestling-Match kann heute durchaus aus mehreren der folgenden Matcharten kombiniert sein. Grundregeln Es gibt im Wrestling je nach Matchansetzung verschiedene Wege zu gewinnen. In diesem Abschnitt werden lediglich die allgemeinen Grundregeln im Wrestling beschrieben. Die Matcharten und Bedingungen können beliebig kombiniert werden und müssen nicht für alle Teilnehmer gelten, wodurch viele Variationen dieser Grundarten entstehen können. Die betonte Einhaltung der Grundregeln bezeichnet man auch „Old School Wrestling“ und steht für das traditionelle technisch-basierte Wrestling. Dieser „Old School Style“ steht jedoch im Gegensatz zum heute populären Extreme Wrestling und gilt als veraltet. Pinfall Pinfall bedeutet, dass der Gegner mit beiden Schultern auf den Ringboden gedrückt wird (engl. Cover), während der Ringrichter dreimal im Abstand von jeweils einer Sekunde (in der Praxis häufig auch länger, um die Dramatik zu steigern) mit der Hand auf den Boden schlägt. Derjenige der es schafft, seinen Gegner so zu „pinnen“, ist der Sieger. Aufgabe Hierbei gesteht der geschwächte Gegner seine Niederlage ein, wenn er sich aus einem Haltegriff nicht befreien kann. Dazu klopft er mehrmals auf den Ringboden (engl. tap out) und signalisiert damit seine Aufgabe. Wird der Unterlegene, an dem ein solcher Griff durchgeführt wird, bewusstlos, dann handelt es sich um einen technischen Knock out. Hierbei hebt der Ringrichter dreimal den Arm des Unterlegenen in die Luft und wenn dieser jedes Mal auf den Ringboden fällt, ist das Match durch K.O. beendet. I Quit „I Quit“ ist eine besondere Art der Aufgabe. In dieser Matchart gibt es keine Disqualifikation. Der Unterlegene darf dabei nicht wie üblich abklopfen, sondern muss durch ein Mikrofon, ein für alle Zuschauer vernehmbares I Quit (engl. für "Ich gebe auf") von sich geben. Count out Beim Auszählen (engl. Count out) befindet sich ein Wrestler außerhalb des Rings, während der Ringrichter bis zu einer bestimmten Zahl zählt (in Nordamerika meistens bis 10, in Japan hingegen bis 20). Wird ein Wrestler ausgezählt, hat er das Match verloren. Titel wechseln jedoch üblicherweise auf diese Art nicht, weswegen man gerne Champions auf diese Art und Weise verlieren lässt, um eine Fehde weiterzuführen und anzuheizen. Der Double-Countout bezeichnet ein Auszählen beider Kontrahenten was ein Unentschieden zur Folge hat. Disqualifikation Ein Wrestler kann aufgrund einer unerlaubten Handlung disqualifiziert werden. Der Ringrichter muss diese nicht immer mit eigenen Augen sehen, so gab es auch schon Entscheidungen, die im Nachhinein umgedreht wurden, weil der Ringrichter z.B. den Einsatz eines verbotenen Gegenstands von einem Kollegen mitgeteilt bekam. Typische Beispiele dafür sind: * das Anwenden unerlaubter Griffe und dabei das Anzählen des Ringrichters zu ignorieren: Der Griff muss nach 5 Sekunden gelöst werden; dies gilt auch für einen legalen Aufgabegriff, den der Gegner durch einen Griff in die Seile unterbrechen kann; * Handgreiflichkeiten gegenüber dem Ringrichter; * Verwendung von unerlaubten Gegenständen wie Tischen, Stühlen etc. oder auch unerlaubten Tiefschlägen; * Eingreifen durch andere Wrestler, die nicht am Match beteiligt sind. Ebenso wie beim Countout lässt man Wrestler, die Titel tragen, auch gerne durch Disqualifikation verlieren. So kann man eine Fehde weiterführen und der Fehdengegner kann ein neues Match verlangen, das ihm üblicherweise auch gewährt wird. No Contest Das Match endet ohne Wertung: *wenn beide Teilnehmer durch ein Eingreifen von anderen Wrestlern abgelenkt werden, so dass kein Disqualifikations-Sieg für eine Partei ausgerufen werden kann, *wenn beide Parteien unfähig sind, das Match weiterzuführen oder *wenn das Match durch äußere Umstände abgebrochen werden muss. Zum selben Ergebnis führt das Erreichen eines eventuell festgelegten Zeitlimits, wobei hier meistens eher von einem Unentschieden (engl. Time Limit Draw) als von einem No Contest gesprochen wird. Titel Matches, bei denen es um einen der zahlreichen Wrestlingtitel geht, stellen eine Besonderheit dar. Hierbei wird um eine Auszeichnung in Form eines Titel-Gürtels gerungen. Ein Titel kann durch jede Matchart errungen werden. Bei Disqualifikation oder Auszählen kann der Titel jedoch in der Regel nicht wechseln, was dem Titelträger die Möglichkeit bietet, das Match absichtlich zu verlieren, den Gürtel aber zu behalten. Ausscheidung Es gibt mehrere Variationen dieser Matchart. Bei Einzel-Ausscheidungs-Matches stehen mehrere Wrestler im oder am Ring. Jeder Wrestler kann nun durch Pinfall, Aufgabe oder Wurf über das Seil eliminiert werden und muss den Ring verlassen. Gewinner ist derjenige, der als letzter noch im Ring steht. Bei Team-Ausscheidungsmatches können sich die Wrestler eines Teams gegenseitig auswechseln. Einzelne Wrestler werden im Laufe des Matches eliminiert, wobei der eliminierte Wrestler das Match verlassen muss und durch einen anderen Wrestler seines Teams ersetzt wird. Das Team, das alle Wrestler des gegnerischen Teams eliminiert hat, ist siegreich. Gauntlet Ein Gauntlet-Match ist eine Aneinanderreihung von Matches. Zwei Wrestler stehen sich gegenüber. Nachdem ein Gegner je nach Ansetzung (Pinfall, Aufgabe, Disqualifikation) besiegt wurde, wird er solange durch einen anderen Wrestler ersetzt, bis kein weiterer übrig ist. Der letzte verbleibende Wrestler wird zum Sieger erklärt. Numerische Ansetzungen Singles Bei einem Einzelmatch (engl. singles match) treten zwei Wrestler gegeneinander an. Das Match kann durch Pin, Aufgabe, Disqualifikation oder Auszählen entschieden werden. Es handelt sich hierbei um die traditionelle Form des Wrestlings, wobei in der Anfangszeit des Sports meistens die 2 out of 3 Falls-Regel angewandt wurde, welche besagt, dass der erste Kontrahent, der zwei Siege durch Pin, Aufgabe etc. erringt zum Sieger des Matches erklärt wird. Dies ist heute eine eher seltene und meistens als spezielle Besonderheit angepriesene Erweiterung. Heutzutage wird diese Match-Art auch gerne als English Rules Match bezeichnet. Handicap Mit dem Begriff des Handicap-Matches bezeichnet man eine Variante des Wrestlings, in der eine Seite eine numerische Überlegenheit gegenüber dem Gegner/den Gegnern hat. Am verbreitetsten ist es in der Variante 2 gegen 1, wobei alle erdenklichen Konstellationen möglich sind. Häufig steht in Handicap Matches ein großer, kräftiger Wrestler mehreren Jobbern gegenüber, um seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Multi Way An Matches dieser Art nehmen normalerweise drei bis sechs Wrestler teil, wobei es keine vorgesehenen Allianzen gibt und somit jeder gegen jeden antritt. Am bekanntesten sind die Varianten Triple Threat Match (mit drei Teilnehmern) und Fatal Four Way Match (mit vier Teilnehmern). Wenn mehr als 4 Wrestler teilnehmen, werden diese Matches auch als One Fall to a Finish Match bezeichnet. Optional tritt in solchen Veranstaltungen eine Ausscheidungsregel in Kraft, sodass nicht der Wrestler das Match gewinnt, der als erster einen Pinfall erzielt, sondern derjenige, der als letztes übrig bleibt, nachdem die besiegten Teilnehmer nacheinander aus dem Match ausscheiden. Für solche Elimination Matches gibt es Bezeichnungen wie Three Way Dance und Four Way Dance, wobei diese je nach Liga auch schlicht als Synonym für die obigen Bezeichnungen verwendet werden können und nicht zwingend etwas über eine eventuelle Ausscheidungsregel aussagen. Battle Royal / Top Rope Battle Royal Eine Match-Art mit einer unbeschränkten Zahl an Kontrahenten (Üblicherweise spricht man ab einer Teilnehmerzahl von sechs Teilnehmern von einer Battle Royal, sofern keine spezielle Gimmick-Bezeichnung verwendet wird.), der üblicherweise mit einer Ausscheidungsregel versehen ist. Beim Battle Royal kann das Ausscheiden der Gegner ausschließlich dadurch erfolgen, dass ein Wrestler über das oberste Seil nach draußen befördert wird und mit beiden Beinen den Boden berührt. Eine weitere Besonderheit dieses Matches kann sein, das nicht alle von Beginn an diesem teilnehmen, sondern im Abstand von einer festgelegten Zeit nach Losentscheid in das Match eintreten. Die WWE veranstaltet jährlich zum Royal Rumble ein solches Match mit 30 Teilnehmern. Sie bezeichnet es jedoch als Royal Rumble Match. Bei den Independent-Ligen wie der IWA Deep-South findet die Battle Royal unter den Regeln eines Hardcore-Matches statt und wird dem entsprechend auch als Hardcore Rumble bezeichnet. Tag Team Bei dieser Match-Variante stehen sich zwei Teams aus jeweils zwei Wrestlern gegenüber, wobei nur ein Partner aktiv am Match teilnimmt. Die anderen Partner stehen in gegenüberliegenden Ecken außerhalb des Rings und können durch Abklatschen (engl. Tag) ihren Partner im Ring ersetzen. Nach einem Wechsel gibt es eine theoretisch fünfsekündige Phase, in der der ausgewechselte Wrestler im Ring bleiben darf, um zusammen mit seinem Partner eine Aktion auszuführen (Double Team Move). Das Match endet, wenn ein Wrestler gepinnt, disqualifiziert etc. wird; Ausscheidungsregeln sind nicht üblich. Matches mit mehr als vier Teilnehmern Es gibt auch Tag-Team-Matches, in denen sich zwei Teams mit bis zu sechs Wrestlern in jedem Team (beispielsweise bei der Survivor Series) befinden und Handicap Tag Team Matches, bei denen sich ungleich große Teams gegenüberstehen. Bei dieser Match-Art gibt es des Öfteren eine Ausscheidungsregel, nach welcher das Match nach Ausscheiden eines Wrestlers, mit den restlichen Teilnehmern fortgeführt wird, bis ein Team komplett ausgeschieden ist. Multi Way Tag Dies ist eine Variante des Multi Way Matches, bei der stets nur zwei Wrestler gleichzeitig am Match teilnehmen, während die anderen Teilnehmer außerhalb des Rings stehen und wie in einem Tag-Team-Match eingewechselt werden können. Dabei kann jeder Kontrahent mit jedem inaktiven Teilnehmer wechseln. Eine Ausscheidungsregel ist hierbei eher unüblich. Trios Das auch als Relevos Australianos (span. Australischer Wechsel) bezeichnete Trios ist im mexikanischen Wrestling (und dort insbesondere in den beiden großen Ligen AAA und CMLL) die verbreitetste Form des Team-Matches. Es stehen sich Teams aus je drei Wrestlern gegenüber, wobei jeweils ein Mann als Kapitän bestimmt wird. Ein Team kann nur gewinnen, indem es entweder den gegnerischen Kapitän oder beide anderen Gegner besiegt. Verschiedene Tag-Regeln sind möglich; so wird z. B. häufig ein Wrestler, der den Ring verlässt oder hinausgeworfen wird im fliegenden Wechsel durch einen seiner Partner ersetzt. Diese Regel wird als Scramble bezeichnet und kam auch bei Ring Of Honor bereits zum Einsatz. Ansetzungen nach Spezialregeln Blindfold Bei dieser Match-Art treten ein oder auch beide Wrestler mit verbundenen Augen an. Oft wird das Publikum durch den beliebten Wrestler miteinbezogen, um die Position des Kontrahenten an Hand von Armbewegungen zu bestimmen. Buried Alive Um dieses Match zu gewinnen, muss der Kontrahent in eine Graböffnung befördert und diese zugeschaufelt werden. Diese Variante wurde für den Undertaker eingeführt. Im Anschluss an das Match entkommt der „lebendig Begrabene“ Verlierer mittels einer für das Publikum verborgenen Geheimtür aus seinem Grab. Falls Count Anywhere Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Zusatzregel, nach der es möglich ist, den Gegner überall in- und außerhalb der Halle pinnen zu können. Ebenso ist abklopfen (bzw. Aufgeben) möglich. First Blood Ziel dieser Matchart ist es, dem Gegner eine Platz- oder Schnittwunde zuzufügen. Derjenige, der zuerst sichtbar blutet, hat das Match verloren. Allerdings können diese Matches auch anders ausgehen als geplant, indem der als Sieger gebookte (vorgesehene) Wrestler ungeplant zuerst blutet. In diesem Fall bladet (blutet absichtlich durch einen vorher zugefügten und verklebten Schnitt) entweder der gebookte Verlierer, so dass er stärker blutet, oder das Match wird mit dem anderen als Sieger beendet. Fulfill Your Fantasy In diesem Match treten Diven in anregenden Outfits gegeneinander an. Im Ring steht ein Bett und es liegen Kissen zum Match bereit. Hardcore Hardcore-Wrestling ist eine Sonderform des modernen Wrestling und steht im Gegensatz zum traditionellen Wrestling. Das Hardcore-Wrestling entstand als Antwort auf die damals populären Extreme-Sportarten, die ab Ende der 1980-er bis Mitte der 1990-er Jahre betrieben wurden. Vorläufer waren die Street Fights und Death Matches der National Wrestling Association und der National Wrestling Alliance, die diese zwischen 1930-er und den 1990-er Jahren veranstalteten und dem tradionellen Wrestling-Stil eine „besondere Brutalität“ verleihen sollte. Im Gegensatz zum heutigen Hardcore-Wrestling der Independent- und der japanischen Ligen, wurde bei diesen stets auf eine gewisse Sicherheit der Akteure geachtet. Bei den ersten regulär angesetzten Hardcore-Matches, ab 1989 in der japanischen Liga FMW, kam einer der Kontrahenten in der Regel mit einer Mülltonne zum Ring. In dieser Mülltonne war dann das sogenannte „Garbage“ (dt. Müll) aufbewahrt. Damit waren die erlaubten Gegenstände gemeint, die nun als Waffen in diesem Match eingesetzt werden durften. Eine andere Variante war, dass die Mülltonne bereits im Ring war, als beide Gegner diesen betraten. Bevor es den Begriff des „Hardcore-Wrestling“ gab, wurde diese Wrestling-Variante auch als „Garbage-Wrestling“ bezeichnet. Diese Matchart wurde dann von der japanischen Wrestling-Promotion Big Japan in den frühen 1990-er Jahren weiter entwickelt und etwas später von der damaligen ECW in den Vereinigten Staaten populär gemacht. In Japan galt bei diesen Matches die Formel: So viel Blut wie möglich und es wurden auch schwerste Verletzungen der Akteure von den Promotionen billigend in Kauf genommen. Die verschiedenen Ansetzungen des heutigen Hardcore-Wrestlings sind allesamt aus dem Garbage-Stil des Wrestling weiter entwickelt und zeichnen sich heute vor allem durch den Verzicht auf Auszählen und Disqualifikationsregeln aus. So gibt es keine örtliche Beschränkung des Matches, sodass sich dieses sogar nach außerhalb der Halle, auf die Straße verlagern kann. Der Einsatz von Waffen ist für diese Match-Art praktisch obligatorisch. Die ehemalige Wrestling-Promotion Extreme Championship Wrestling veranstaltete ihre Matches größtenteils unter den Hardcore-Regeln. Da diese dort quasi an der Tagesordnung waren, musste ihr Publikum auf eine andere Weise befriedigt werden. Die ECW führte die FTW Rules ein, indem sie den Wrestler Taz seinen eigenen Titel und die dazugehörigen Regeln erschaffen ließ. ECW-Matches unter FTW Rules standen zwischen den eigentlichen Hardcore-Matches und den Death-Matches anderer Ligen. Sie waren zwar ähnlich brutal aufgebaut und hatten offiziell keinerlei Regeln, doch achtete die ECW stets auf eine gewisse Sicherheit ihrer Wrestler. Die alte ECW verfuhr nach dem Motto: So viel Blut, aber so wenig Verletzungen wie möglich. Reale Schwerstverletzungen waren in der ECW sehr selten und alle bekannten schweren Verletzungen in der ECW waren echte (uneingeplante) Unfälle. Die ehemalige Promotion World Championship Wrestling bezeichnete ihre Hardcore-Matches meist als Raven's Rules Matches, womit der von Raven ausgearbeiteten Storyline entsprochen wurde, dass dessen WCW-Matches immer nach ECW-Regeln geführt würden. Zuvor wurden in der WCW sogenannte Street Fights geführt, die sich stark am ECW-Stil orientierten. Etwas später wurde von der WCW auch ein eigenständiger WCW-Hardcore-Titel eingeführt. Beim Wrestling-Marktführer World Wrestling Entertainment wird die Bezeichnung Hardcore Match am häufigsten benutzt. Zudem existieren dort zahlreiche Synonyme wie Street Fight, Extreme Rules Match, No Holds Barred Match oder ECW Rules Match, bei diesen darf man aber nur im Ring pinnen oder aufgeben. Noch extremer sind die sogenannten Death '' und ''Ultraviolent Matches, die sich wiederum aus dem Hardcore-Stil weiter entwickelt haben und bei dem noch obskurere Waffen, Steigerungs- und Verletzungsmöglichkeiten auftreten können. Eine Variante des Death- und auch des Ultraviolent-Matches besteht darin, dass die Fans vor Beginn der Wrestlingveranstaltung Gegenstände aller Art mitbringen dürfen, die dann von den entsprechenden Wrestlern im angesetzten Death-Match als Waffen eingesetzt werden (Fans bring the Weapons Death Match). Diese Art Matches werden heute hauptsächlich nur noch in kleineren unabhängigen, zumeist japanischen Ligen, der CZW und den Verbänden der Independent Wrestling Association ausgetragen, da sich die großen Promotionen solche Verletzungsrisiken, wie sie beispielsweise von brennendem Stacheldraht entstehen können, nicht leisten wollen und können. Die Verbände der NWA richten inzwischen wieder Hardcore-Matches aus und beteiligt jene Wrestler, die sich ihrer Storyline nach dem Hardcore-Wrestling verschrieben haben, auch an den verschiedenen Deathmatch-Turnieren der US-amerikanischen Independent-Szene. Heutige Hardcore-, Death- und Ultraviolent-Matches werden vielfach mit dem Barbed-Wire-Match kombiniert. Inferno Bei dieser Variante des Wrestlings befinden sich im Normalfall zwei Kontrahenten im Ring. Der Ring ist rundherum um sie angezündet. Das Match kann nur gewonnen werden, indem man seinen Gegner in Brand setzt. Um sich zu schützen, tragen die Teilnehmer in der Regel feuerfeste Kleidung, was aber für den normalen Zuschauer nicht ersichtlich ist. Iron Man Bei dieser Match-Variante wird im Voraus eine bestimmte Zeitspanne festgelegt, in der das entsprechende Match ausgetragen wird (in der WWE meist 30 oder 60 Minuten). Sieger ist, wer nach Ablauf dieser Zeitspanne die meisten Siege erringen konnte (gewertet werden Pinfalls, Aufgaben, Count outs und Disqualifikationen). Bei einem Unentschieden nach Ablauf der Zeit wird oft eine Verlängerung nach den Regeln des Sudden Death angesetzt; es entscheidet dann also, wie in einem normalen Match der erste Sieg. Ein Iron Man Match stellt hohe Anforderungen an die Kontrahenten, da sie in dieser Variante die Zuschauer über einen ungewöhnlich langen Zeitraum unterhalten müssen, ohne sich im Ring merkliche Ruhepausen zu gönnen. Eine spezielle Variante ist das Ultimate Submission Match, bei dem nur durch Aufgabe Punkte erzielt werden können. Item on a Pole Bei diesem Match ist an der Ringecke ein hoher Pfosten befestigt, an dem ein Gegenstand, des Öfteren eine Waffe, hängt. Das Ziel ist es, den Gegenstand als erster herunterzuholen. Last Man Standing Auch mitunter als Texas Deathmatch bezeichnet, geht es bei dieser Match-Art darum, den Gegner soweit zu schwächen, dass er am Boden liegt und im Stile des Boxens vom Ringrichter bis 10 ausgezählt wird. Des Weiteren wird in diesen Matches auf Disqualifikation verzichtet; üblicherweise werden Matches dieser Art sehr brutal dargestellt, um den knock out glaubwürdig erscheinen zu lassen. Eine recht verbreitete Variation besteht darin, dass der Gegner zuerst gepinnt werden muss, bevor der Ringrichter ihn anzählt. Loser Leaves Town Auch als Loser Leaves Company und anderen Namen bekannt. Der Verlierer des Matches steigt aus der Liga/aus dem Kader aus; ein Brauch aus den alten Zeiten, als Wrestling eine Jahrmarktsattraktion war und es der Attraktivität des jeweiligen Vermarkters diente, seine Darsteller auszusortieren und durch neue zu ersetzen. Heutzutage dient es eher zur Rechtfertigung einer Pause (zum Kurieren einer Verletzung, aus familiären Gründen, etc.) des unterlegenen Wrestlers, der zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder in die Liga einsteigt. Luchas de Apuestas Bei den in Mexiko etablierten Luchas de Apuestas (span. Kämpfe um Einsätze) kann es sich um viele verschiedene Match-Arten handeln, die sich jedoch dadurch auszeichnen, dass die Kontrahenten etwas bestimmtes aufs Spiel setzen. Im nordamerikanischen Wrestling ist dabei das Hair vs. Hair-Match am weitesten verbreitet. In diesem Fall muss sich der Verlierer des Matches die Haare komplett abschneiden lassen. In Mexiko stehen häufig die Masken der Wrestler auf dem Spiel – eine Demaskierung in einem Mask vs. Mask Match bedeutet im Lucha Libre quasi den Verlust der Ehre. Normalerweise darf ein Wrestler, der seine Maske in einem solchen Match verlor, nie wieder maskiert auftreten. Doch kommerzielle Interessen sorgten hier bereits für Ausnahmen – so darf Rey Mysterio außerhalb Mexikos seine Maske nach wie vor tragen, obwohl er sie einst in einem Hair vs. Mask-Match in der WCW an Kevin Nash verlor. Lumberjack Ein Lumberjack Match (dt. Holzfäller-Match) ist ein Single-Match mit der Besonderheit, dass um den Ring weitere Wrestler postiert sind. Dabei kann es sich um Freunde der jeweiligen aktiven Kontrahenten oder um eine einseitige Zusammensetzung (meistens komplett aus Heels, den Bösewichter der Liga, bestehend) handeln. Verlässt ein Wrestler den Ring, wird er von den ihm feindlich gesinnten Lumberjacks attackiert, die häufig versuchen, ihm (insofern es sich nicht um ein Titelmatch handelt) durch count out den Sieg zu kosten. Die Lumberjacks dürfen den Ring selbst nicht betreten. Lumberjill Weibliche Variante des Lumberjack-Matches. Mixed Tag Team Die beiden Teams bestehen meistens aus je einem männlichen und einem weiblichen Kontrahenten, wobei stets nur Wrestler des gleichen Geschlechts gegeneinander antreten dürfen, d. h. wenn ein Team einen Tag ausführt, sind auch die Gegner zum Wechseln gezwungen. Mitunter treten in solchen Matches auch zwergwüchsige Wrestler (Midgets) anstelle der Wrestlerinnen auf, dürfen dann allerdings auch gegen eventuelle weibliche Gegner antreten. Strip In solchen Matches besteht das Ziel darin, den Gegner teilweise zu entkleiden. Da dabei kaum wrestlerische Fähigkeiten zum Einsatz kommen, treten meistens untrainierte Manager oder Valets an, obwohl heutzutage auch trainierte Wrestlerinnen Matches dieser Art bestreiten. In der WWE ist das Bra and Panties Match am verbreitetsten, bei dem die ausschließlich weiblichen Kontrahenten ihre Gegnerin bis auf die Unterwäsche ausziehen müssen. Bei den ausschließlich in extremeren Ligen verbreiteten Buck Naked Match muss die Gegnerin hingegen komplett entkleidet werden. Insbesondere in den 1980-ern und frühen 1990-ern bestritten männliche Manager und sonstige Nicht-Wrestler häufig Tuxedo Matches, in welchen der Smoking des Gegners ausgezogen werden musste. Submission Counts Anywhere Diese Match-Art entspricht den Regeln nach dem Falls Count Anywhere Match, außer dass dieses Match durch Submission entschieden werden muss. Three Stages of Hell Bei dieser Match-Art werden maximal drei unterschiedliche Solo-Wrestling-Stilarten, wie Beispielsweise die Komibation I quit-''Lucha libre''-''Street fight'', hintereinander ausgetragen. Gewonnen hat, wer als erster zwei der drei Matches für sich entschieden hat. Meist werden Matches mit besonderen Bedingungen ausgewählt (Stahlkäfig, keine Disqualifikation etc.), um es für das Publikum interessanter zu gestalten. Tornado Tag Team In dieser Variation nehmen beide Wrestler der Teams aktiv am Match teil, sodass der namensgebende Tag entfällt. Auch hier endet das Match grundsätzlich nach dem ersten regelkonformen Ausschalten eines Kontrahenten. Ansetzungen mit speziellen Hilfsmitteln bzw. Waffen Ambulance Hierbei besteht das Ziel darin, den Gegner ins Innere eines am Halleneingang stehenden Krankenwagens zu verfrachten und beide Ladetüren zu schließen. Häufig werden bei dieser Match-Art auch die Regeln eines Hardcore-Matches verwendet. Last Ride Eine Variante des Ambulance Match ist das Last Ride Match, bei dem der Kranken- durch einen Leichenwagen ersetzt wird. Das Last Ride Match wurde für den Undertaker entwickelt und auf diesen zugeschnitten. Barbed Wire Bei einem Barbed Wire Match werden die Ringseile mit Stacheldraht umwickelt. Diese Art von Matches wurde zwischen den 1930-er und 1970-er Jahren von der National Wrestling Association und der National Wrestling Alliance veranstaltet, um dem Publikum eine besondere Spannung darzubieten. Auch in der heutigen World Wrestling Entertainment waren Barbed Wire Matches bis in die 1980-er Jahre verbreitet. Allerdings war in den größeren Ligen der Stacheldraht häufig präpariert oder sogar nur aus Hartgummi, um schwere Verletzungen zu verhindern. Heute werden in der WWE keine reinen Barbed Wire Matches mehr veranstaltet. Heutige Barbed Wire Matches entsprechen den Regeln nach üblicherweise einem Hardcore-Match. Sie werden hauptsächlich in den kleinen Independent-Ligen, wie der CZW und der IWA East-Coast veranstaltet. Die TNAW veranstaltete Barbed Wire Matches nur zu einer Zeit, als sie den Wrestler Sabu unter Vertrag hatte und nannte diese Barbed Wire Massacre. In Japan laufen Barbed Wire Matches teilweise etwas härter ab: Dort wird vielfach der Stacheldraht, der nun die Ringseile ersetzt (man spricht dann hier von einem No Ropes Barbed Wire Match), unter Strom gesetzt oder mit Sprengkapseln ausgestattet. Bei Barbed Wire Matches liegen häufig zusätzlich mit Stacheldraht bedeckte Holzbretter (barbed wire boards) oder mit Stacheldraht umwickelte Stühle (barbed wire chairs) neben dem Ring. Eine Variante des Barbed Wire Matches ist das sogenannte Barbed and Razor Wire Match, bei dem zusätzlich noch sogenannter NATO-Draht (engl. Razor Wire; ein Bandstacheldraht, bei dem die normalen Dornen durch geschärfte Rasierklingenähnliche Metallstreifen ersetzt sind) verwendet wird. Bull Rope Bei dieser Match-Art sind die beiden Wrestler mit einem Seil an den Handgelenken gefesselt, so das keiner der beiden fliehen kann. Dieses Seil, an dem zumeist noch eine Kuhglocke hängt, kann in dem Match nach Belieben eingesetzt werden. Neben den üblichen Regeln kann das Ziel des Matches auch darin bestehen, alle vier Ringpfosten zu berühren, ohne vom Gegner daran gehindert zu werden. Es existieren zahlreiche Synonyme, die sich häufig nach dem verwendeten Fesselwerkzeug richten, z. B. Dog Collar Match, Indian Strap Match, Caribbean Strap Match oder Texas Bull Rope Match ''. Steel Cage Bei einem Cage-Match (dt. ''Käfig-Match ) wird direkt um die Ringpfosten ein Käfig aus Maschendraht oder Eisenstangen aufgebaut. Der Käfig ist oben offen und es gewinnt der Wrestler, der es als erster schafft, ihn zu verlassen. Häufig gibt es zu diesem Zweck auch eine Tür auf einer Seite des Käfigs, die auf Anweisung eines Kontrahenten von bereitstehenden Ringrichtern geöffnet wird. Eher üblich ist die Möglichkeit, einen solchen Matches auch durch Pin oder Aufgabe entscheiden zu können. Es gibt auch extremere Variationen, bei denen der Käfig beispielsweise mit Stacheldraht umwickelt ist. Punjabi Prison thumb|right|180px|Punjabi Prison Diese Sonderform des Käfig-Matches wurde in der WWE für den Inder The Great Khali eingeführt. Der Ring ist von zwei großen Bambuskonstrukten, die 16 und 20 Fuß (5,3 m bzw. 6,6 m) hoch sind, umgeben. Der innere Käfig hat vier Türen, die jeweils nur 60 Sekunden bei Aufforderung geöffnet werden. Anschließend bleiben sie den Rest des Kampfes geschlossen. Der äußere Käfig hat jedoch keine Türen. Die Spitzen des zweiten Käfigs sind mit spitzen Bambusstangen gespickt. Der Sieger des Matches ist derjenige, der es schafft, aus beiden Käfigen zu entkommen. Bisher gab es in der WWE jedoch nur 2 Matches dieser Art. Casket Ziel beim Casket Match ist es, den Gegner in einen bereitgestellten Sarg zu befördern und diesen selbst zu verschließen. Das Caskest Match wurde auf den Undertaker zugeschnitten, dessen Gimmick bestens zu dieser morbiden Matchart passt. Diese Form sollte nicht mit dem Coffin Match (engl. ebenfalls Sargmatch) verwechselt werden; dieses wird nämlich durch Pin oder Aufgabe entschieden, wobei der Verlierer erst nach dem Match in einen Sarg befördert wird. Container In einem Match dieser Art gibt es ein bestimmtes Behältnis, in das der Gegner befördert werden muss, oder aber einen Gegenstand, an dem der Gegner gefesselt o. Ä. wird. Sonstige Regeln sind normalerweise außer Kraft gesetzt. Die Bezeichnung Container Match kommt selbst praktisch nie vor; statt dessen nimmt das Match den Namen des entsprechenden Behältnisses an. Neben den nachfolgend aufgeführten Varianten gibt es viele weitere Container Matches, die beispielsweise Zwangsjacken (Straitjacket Match) oder Handschellen (Handcuff Match) verwenden. Elimination Chamber thumb|right|200px|Elimination Chamber Bei dieser nur in der WWE vorkommenden Match-Art ist eine einzigartige zylinderförmige Käfigkonstruktion um den Ring gebaut. Zusätzlich wird der innerhalb des Käfigs liegende Boden aufgestuft, damit er mit dem Ring auf gleicher Höhe ist. Es nehmen insgesamt sechs Wrestler teil, wobei zwei davon das Match im Ring beginnen und die vier übrigen in kleinen Plexiglas-Kammern hinter den Ringpfosten postiert sind und nacheinander im Abstand von jeweils vier bis fünf Minuten zum laufenden Match hinzustoßen. Wer gepinnt wird oder aufgibt, scheidet aus dem Match aus. Manchmal wird in Vorausscheidungs-Matches bereits ermittelt, wer das Match beginnt und wer zuletzt teilnimmt. Hell in a Cell Diese Variante wurde 1997 erstmals von der WWE eingesetzt, wurde jedoch nicht von dieser Liga erfunden. Der Ring wird von einem Maschendrahtkäfig umschlossen, doch im Gegensatz zum üblichen Cage Match hat sein Grundriss einen größeren Umfang, sodass neben dem Ring auf jeder Seite noch ungefähr ein Meter Platz ist. Zudem ist das Konstrukt oben geschlossen, folglich ist eine Flucht aus dem Käfig theoretisch nicht vorgesehen. Das Match wird durch Pin oder Aufgabe entschieden. Da im Hell in a Cell stets Waffen (sowie der Maschendraht des Käfigs selbst) eingesetzt werden und sich die Matches häufig auf das Dach der Konstruktion verlagern, gilt diese Variante als einer der gefährlichsten. Ladder [[Bild:WrestleMania 23 - Mr Kennedy MITB.jpg|thumb|Mr. Kennedy beim Sieg im Money in the Bank Match bei Wrestlemania 23.]] In einem Leiter-Match stehen zumeist Championtitel oder andere wichtige Gegenstände (z.B. Verträge oder Geldbeträge) auf dem Spiel. Hierbei hängen der Titelgürtel oder ein sonstiger Gegenstand unter der Hallendecke – an einer Kette oder einem Seil befestigt – und sind nur mit einer Leiter zu erreichen. Die Leiter wird hierbei zum Schlüssel des Matches, oft werden von ihr herab beeindruckende Sprungattacken ausgeführt, oder sie wird als Schlagwaffe gebraucht. Steigt ein Wrestler auf die Leiter, versuchen die anderen Teilnehmer ihm die Leiter unter den Füßen wegzuziehen oder zu -treten, was regelmäßig zu spektakulären Stürzen führt. Ansonsten gibt es keinerlei Pinfalls, Submissions oder Disqualifikationen. In der ECW waren die Regeln für ein Leiter-Match etwas anders. Dort war die Leiter als legitime Waffe im Ring aufgebaut, der Sieger wurde durch Pinfall oder Aufgabe bestimmt. Die WWE etablierte bei WrestleMania XXI einen als Money in the Bank Match bezeichnetes Leiter-Match als neuen jährlichen Bestandteil der Großveranstaltung. Es treten bis zu 8 Kontrahenten an; an der Hallendecke ist ein Koffer befestigt, dessen Besitz den Sieger laut Storyline zu einem Titelmatch gegen einen beliebigen Titelträger der jeweiligen Liga berechtigt. Der Zeitpunkt ist auf die folgenden zwölf Monate eingeschränkt, kann ansonsten vom Sieger allerdings frei gewählt werden. Stretcher Ziel dieses Matches ist es, einen Wrestler im Verlauf der Storyline so weit zu schwächen, dass er das Match nicht mehr weiterführen kann. Der Kontrahent legt den „geschwächten“ bzw. „bewußtlosen“ Wrestler auf eine bereitstehende Trage und muss diesen dann über einen markierten Bereich der Arena schieben. Die Überquerung dieser Markierung bedeuten die Niederlage für den auf der Trage liegenden Wrestler. Das erste Match dieser Art bestritten Rob Van Dam und Sabu in der ECW. Tables Es steht eine Vielzahl an Tischen im und um den Ring bereit. Das Ziel des Matches ist es, den Gegner durch einen Tisch zu befördern, sodass dieser zerbricht. Meistens werden Tables Matches unter Hardcore-Regeln ausgetragen, wobei dies nicht zwingend ist – der legale Waffeneinsatz kann sich auch auf die Tische beschränken, während andere Gegenstände zur Disqualifikation führen. In der ECW gab es das Flaming Tables Match, in dem die Oberfläche des Tisches erst entzündet werden musste, bevor man den Gegner hindurchbefördern und somit den Sieg erringen durfte. Tables, Ladders and Chairs Wie der Name bereits impliziert, dreht sich ein TLC Match um Tische, Leitern und Stühle. Etliche dieser Gegenstände sind am Ring platziert und werden als Waffen eingesetzt. Das Ziel des Matches ist variabel, so kann es als Ladder Match mit einer über dem Ring hängenden Trophäe oder als normales Match mit einer Entscheidung durch Pin oder Aufgabe ausgetragen werden, wobei erstgenannte Variante häufiger ist. Die Teilnehmerzahl ist nicht festgelegt. Das TLC Match ist eine, zumindest in der WWE, relativ selten vorkommende Matchart. TNA übernahm 2005 das Prinzip des Matches und veranstaltete erstmals das sogenannte Full Metal Mayhem. Dabei handelt es sich eigentlich um ein Ladder Match ohne Disqualifikation, das aber als TLC Match anerkannt wird, da bereits vor dem Match die namensgebenden Gegenstände bereitgestellt werden. Auch die ehemalige Promotion Extreme Championship Wrestling veranstaltete Matches dieser Art, fügte teilweise allerdings noch Singapore Canes zu den vorgesehenen Waffen hinzu. Weblinks *Die "Spezialitäten-Matches" der WWE Kategorie:Wrestling Kategorie:Listen